Element Pirates
91,719,000,000}} Main Crew Members # Kason D. Trench ‘Red Devil’ (Captain) - 16,000,000,000 # Liz Akeme ‘The Green Typhoon’ (First mate) - 8,000,000,000 # Sero Frost ‘TombStone’ (Swordsmen) - 12,000,000,000 # Silver ‘King’ (Navigator) - 1,500,000,000 # Uno (ShipWright)- 70,000,000 # Dos (Gunner) - 70,000,000 # Trace - 70,000,000 # Kami Shikai ‘Black Bolt’ (Second Mate) - 13,000,000,000 # Cross ‘Beast’ (Doctor) - 9,000,000 # Servey (Cook) - 9,000,000,000 # Kiwi Leviathan 'Viathan Moth' - 500,000,000 # Poga ‘PX-21,18,1,9,21,5,18’ (Scholar) - 1,000,000,000 # Yuki Akeme ‘Blizzaria’ (Rigger) - 10,000,000,000 # Jack Arrock ’Eyeless Jack’ (Merchant) - 9,000,000,000 # Lazari Swann 'Monster Daughter’ (Chronicler) - 1,500,000,000 # Fla ‘The Phoenix Of Purgatory’ - 4,500,000,000 # Zen ‘The Dragon Of Limbo’s Seas’ - 4,500,000,000 # Gasper Helsing "Aeon Annihilator" - 1,000,000,000 Crew Strength The Element Pirates is A Crew Pirates and Even some marines know not to Underestimate. Having 2 Mythical Zoans, A Legendary Zoan, 3 Logias, 1 Regular Zoan And an Alchemists, The Crew Has the Status Of legendary and Some people Even Say Emperor. Kason: Akuma Akuma No Mi, Model: Hellfire, Hell’Ice Fruit Slayer, Observation Haki, Armament Haki, Conquers Haki. Liz: Tatsumaki Tatsumaki No Mi, Observation Haki. Sero: Quari Quari No Mi, Observation Haki, Armament Haki, Dual Swords. Silver: Chastiefol, Platinum Fruit Slayer, Armament Haki (Level 2). Uno: Neo Neo No Mi, Aura Staff, Observation Haki. Dos: Cannon, Armament Haki. Trace: Bijon Bijon No Mi (Vision Vision Fruit), Butterfly Fruit Slayer, Armament Haki. Kami: Kami Kami No Mi, Model: Dark Thunder, Fishman Karate, Armament Haki, Observation Haki. Cross: Kuma Kuma No Mi, Model: Behemoth. Servey: Inferno Alchemy, Observation Haki. Kiwi: Cryomancy, Flight, Armament Haki. Poga: Artificial Enchantments, Neo Fruit Slayer. Yuki: Fubuki Fubuki No Mi (Blizzard Blizzard Fruit), Mystic Typhoon Slayer, Observation HakI, Armament Haki. Jack: X-Ray X-Ray No Mi (X-Ray X-Ray Fruit), Scalpels, Observation Haki. Lazari: Demon Form, Observation Haki, Armarment Haki. Fla: Tori Tori No Mi, Model: Infernal Phoenix (Bird Bird Fruit, Infernal Phoenix Model), Archangel Soul, Observation Haki, Armament Haki. Zen: Ryū Ryū No Mi, Model: Aqua Dragon (Dragon Dragon Fruit, Aqua Dragon Model), Archangel Soul, Observation Haki, Armament Haki. Gasper: Aeon Balor Eyes, Observation Haki, Bat Wings. Goals Kason: To Meet and Battle Monkey D. Luffy. Liz and Yuki: To get Revenge on Kizaru for killing there Mother and Father. Sero: To Explore the Deepest Depths Of The Ocean. Silver: Unknown. Uno, Dos and Trace: To find There Family. Kami: Unknown. Cross: to Forget his Past And to keep his promise to Servey. Servey: To becomes the worlds Greatest Cook. Kiwi: Unknown Poga: To Become Human. Jack: Unknown. Lazari: To Kill Zalgo. Fla & Zen: N/A. Gasper: N/A. Crew Food Likes Kason: Tuna, Ham, Milk, Alcohol, Spicy Food Liz: Ham, Milk, Sweets, Pies Sero: Booze, Chicken, Sweets, Prawns Silver: Alcohol, Ham, Milk, Apples Uno: Ham, Milk Dos: Chicken, Milk Trace: Steak, Milk Kami: Booze, Spicy Food, Tuna, Chicken Cross: No Known Likes Servey: Pie, Alcohol, Sweets Kiwi: Pie, Sweets, Milk. Poga: No Known Likes. Yuki, Pie, Sweets, Booze, Steak. Jack: Booze, Pie, Human And Pig Kidneys. Lazari: Alcohol, Sweets, Ham, Pie. Fla: Chicken, Booze, Burgers. Zen: Ham, Milk, Pie. Gasper: Chicken, Pie, Alcohol.Category:Crews